1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to inflatable packers or bridge plugs for use in subterranean wellbores, and specifically to inflatable packers or bridge plugs which are allowed to move axially in response to inflation forces produced through the introduction of pressurized fluid into an inflation space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known prior art inflatable packing devices include annular inflatable covers which usually comprises an inner fluid-tight flexible sleeve covered by a plurality of axially aligned and overlapping reinforcing ribs (or slats).
During a running mode, wellbore packers are placed in position within a wellbore. Frequently, the wellbore packer is exposed to rotational forces which twist the reinforcing ribs out of axial alignment, and which may allow the inner fluid-tight flexible sleeve to extrude through the reinforcing ribs during the inflation process. This presents a danger of injury to the inner fluid-tight flexible sleeve, which can be costly to remedy. This danger is discussed in greater detail below in connection with FIGS. 1 and 2.